Outcast
by inuyashalkagome
Summary: Kagome is a powerful Miko, who has just moved to Tokyo. Once the popular girl for a week, has turned into only a simple memory. What happened? The only one who seems to notice her is a creepy demon, Naraku. Will someone rescue her before it's too late?
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
They say that a mirage is something that one thinks they see, but it is just a trick of the mind. It isn't really there.  
  
That's what I am, a mirage.  
  
I am not noticed by anyone here.  
  
My name's Higurashi Kagome. I moved here, to Tokyo, just a few weeks ago. I am a Miko, and a very powerful one at that. I carry what's called as the "Shikon no Tama." Demons lust after the jewel, and using my powers, I protect it from the hands of evil. Everyone used to notice me, yes, it wasn't always like this. I was one of the most popular kids in school when I first arrived.  
  
It wasn't until a couple of days ago that things started changing. Walking down the halls, no one glancing my way.  
  
Well, except one.  
  
Every now and then, someone will glance my way, but then they will turn their heads back. Like I was never there.  
  
No, the one who has kept his eye on me is a strange one. His name, Naraku. That guy gives me the creeps!  
  
Yes, Naraku is the only one who's "allowed" to look at me.  
  
I heard a rumor once that Naraku's father, Onigumo, was a rich business man. Naraku got anything he wanted.  
  
I think he's after me.  
  
Just yesterday, he passed me, and I could have sworn I saw lust, gleaming in his eyes.  
  
There is also a rumor that Naraku was very possessive. If he wanted something, he wouldn't let anyone else even look at it.  
  
Maybe this is why no one acknowledges me anymore. I blame it on him.  
  
Will anyone save me from him? ~ ~ Kagome ~ ~  
  
AN: So waddya tink? Just getting started on this. So plz review, tell me watcha tink, and I might continue my story. Too bad, I'll continue anyhow! 


	2. Changing Schools

Disclaimer: Really wish I owned Inuyasha. But no, I don't. Anyhow, on with the story. Just so you know, whenever words are in something like this ~, it means it's a thought.  
  
It was dawn. The sun was arising over the mountaintops, ever so slowly. Rays of sunlight leaked in through the window, and reflected off of her wavy, black hair.  
  
"Kagome, wake up sweetie. You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered open at the sound of her mother's voice. She groaned as she lifted herself onto her feet.  
  
It was going to be another one of those days.  
  
Kagome had just moved to Tokyo, Japan. It would seem like her family was always on the move. Ever since her father had died, it had been up to Rena, her mother, to provide for the family. Whenever her mom was offered a better salary, they packed their bags, and moved the next day. Just yesterday, they were living in Kyoto. They lived in a small, secluded part of Kyoto called, "Feudal." It would seem like a strange place to live, but it was actually a very friendly community. "Feudal" was probably the only place she had ever made a single friend. After all, they had actually stayed there for five years! Now that was amazing. Usually, they had only lived in a place for five months!  
  
Kagome stood in front of her mirror, while brushing her hair. Tilting her head to the side, she saw a familiar picture.  
  
She bowed her head down as her past memories flooded over her.  
  
Her three best friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She missed them a lot. Sure, they might have been a bit insensitive, and always butted into her business, but they always tried to do what was best for her.  
  
"I remember when they always tried to hook me up with Hojo," she giggled to herself.  
  
~ Not that Hojo was a bad person though. He was so kind to me. Always giving me gifts when I got sick, which I wasn't actually. Hojo isn't my type anyhow. Whenever I got "sick," her grandfather always made up some excuse. The truth was, I wasn't really sick at all. No, instead, I was visiting my boyfriend Koga. ~  
  
"Yes, and I sure broke up with that nitwit!" Kagome screeched Koga was just a jerk who wanted to get laid! He was always very possessive of Kagome, but she discovered him in the parking lot, kissing her worst enemy, Ayame.  
  
~ That jerk can go fuck himself! ~  
  
"Kagome, you have to be at school in ten minutes!" came an angry voice from downstairs.  
  
"Oh shit, I still have to take a shower too, Kagome said while grabbing her new uniform. And why the hell do we have to wear these sluttish outfits?" 


	3. They Meet

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Kagome had just finished getting ready for school.  
  
Her uniform was almost like what she used to wear at her last school. The only problem, the skirt was twice as short, and it was green! Back at home, she had worn a blue uniform, with a knee-length skirt.  
  
"Kagome dear, hurry up. Your bus is about to leave!"  
  
Nag, nag, nag. That's all Kagome ever got. Sure, Kagome loved her mother, but Kagome was expected to do perfect on everything. She was taking all advanced classes, like she always did. Her mother would make her take classes she didn't want to take, and never left any free time for her.  
  
"The only class I like this year is dance class," Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed a bagel, and rushed out the door, towards the school bus. Only one problem, the school bus had already left.  
  
"Just perfect!"  
  
Kagome kicked a rock, and walked towards her new school.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is is Miroku," growled the dog-demon.  
  
"I just heard that there is a new girl that's coming to school. They say she's supposed to be really hot!" Miroku had twinkling stars in his eyes.  
  
"That's nice Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't to interested in girls. Not after his previous girlfriend, Kikyo, betrayed him, and went out with his worst enemy Naraku.  
  
"Served her right too, when Naraku dumped her the next day, the filthy whore!" Inuyasha yelled outloud.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you just standing there? You're going to be late to class," came Miroku's distant cry.  
  
` ` ` `  
  
Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Miroku, a dark figure had been lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Maybe I should view this beautiful maiden. She may actually be worth my time. If so...I always get what I want," came an eerie voice.  
  
` ` ` `  
  
Kagome was walking around aimlessly through the halls. The school was so large, she couldn't see how anyone could navigate through it.  
  
"Okay, room B14...B14...B14.......where the heck is it!"  
  
Kagome was getting frustrated now. The school had officially started ten minutes ago! This was not her lucky day.  
  
As Kagome looked down at her schedule, she accidentally bumped into someone. Her books scattered all over the floor, as Kagome quickly sputtered out apologies. Seeing that no one was answering her, Kagome looked up, only to find......a pole?  
  
"Oh great, a pole. I ran into a pole! How convenient! I am so glad that no one say that little ordeal......"  
  
"Oi, what the hell are you doing on the floor? came a gruff voice. You must be the new girl. Stupid wench., running into a pole," the boy grumbled.  
  
Kagome stared at the boy with awe. He had long back hair that reached down to his waist, along with violet eyes that sparkled. The light shining onto him, from the window, made him seem so ethereal.  
  
Her mouth continued to gape, until she registered what he had just called her.  
  
"What the fuck did you just call me!" Kagome was fuming now. No one had never insulted her like this before. She was in the popular crowd at her school.  
  
The boy snorted. Reaching out his hand towards her, she excepted it, huffing as she did so.  
  
"Yeah well, hope to see you in class SWEETIE," venom dripping from the boys voice.  
  
Kagome's face turned red, and she turned the opposite direction of the boy, towards the office. 


End file.
